pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Other
This section is reserved for the miscellaneous stuff relating to each fanseries. Lists of Cures * List of adopted Cures * List of affluent Cures * List of artist Cures * List of bespectacled Cures * List of bookworm Cures * List of Cures from another world * List of Cures in clubs * List of Cures of foreign extraction * List of Cures who are half-human hybrid * List of Cures who are models * List of Cures who can cook * List of Cures who can sing * List of Cures who come from royalty * List of Cures who have disorders or disabilities * List of Cures who have phobiae * List of Cures who know ballet * List of Cures who own pets * List of Cures who use weapons * List of Cures with a job * List of Cures with their own special individual power * List of dark or mind-controlled Cures * List of gender-bending Cures * List of handicapped Cures * List of left-handed or ambidextrous Cures * List of LGBT Cures * List of male Cures * List of martial artist Cures * List of musician Cures * List of reformed villains turned Cures * List of reincarnated Cures * List of sporty Cures * List of student council president Cures Lists of villains * List of reformed villains * List of villain leaders * List of villains in love * List of villains turned allies Lists of other characters * List of characters who know the Cures' secret identities * List of love interests for Cures Cure archetypes * Lead pink Cure * Red tomboy * Frills of gold * Purple and aloof * Great Green * Blue brainiac * Dark but not evil TV Tropes * 11th-Hour Power * 11th-Hour Ranger * Academic Athlete * Accidental Kiss * Action Girl * Adaptational Heroism * Adjusting Your Glasses * Adorkable * Affably Evil * Agent Mulder * Agent Scully * All Part of the Show * All-Loving Hero * Almost Kiss * Ambiguously Gay * Anti-Hero * Anti-Villain * Annoying Young Sibling * Arkham's Razor * At the Opera Tonight * Attractive Bent Gender * Aw, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other * Bad Liar * Badass Adorable * Badass Bookworm * Badass Decay * Badass Grandpa * Badass in a Nice Suit * Badass Normal * Ballet Episode * Ballet Equals Affluence * Batman Gambit * Batter Up * Battle Baton * Beach Episode * Because You Were Nice to Me * Befriending the Enemy * Beauty, Brains and Brawn * Berserk Button * Beware the Cute Ones * Beware the Nice Ones * Beware the Silly Ones * Bifauxnen * Big Bad * Big Brother Instinct * The Big Damn Kiss * Big Eater * Black Cap of Death * Blessed with Suck * Boomerang Bigot * Bokukko * Borrowed Catchphrase * Boyish Short Hair * Brainwashed and Crazy * Brainy Brunette * Brilliant, but Lazy * Brought to You by the Letter "S" * Brutal Honesty * Bullet Dancing * Bully Hunter * But Not Too Foreign * Butch Lesbian * Butt Monkey * Call Back * Can't Spit It Out * Card-Carrying Villain * Catchphrase * Child Prodigy * Christmas Episode * Class Clown * Combat Pragmatist * Comically Missing the Point * Complete Monster * Conveniently Timed Distraction * Costume Porn * Cramming the Coffin * Cross-Cast Role * Cuddle Bug * Cursed with Awesome * Curtains Match the Window * Custom Uniform * Cute Bookworm * Dainty Little Ballet Dancers * Dance Battler * Dark Is Evil * Dark Is Not Evil * Dark-Skinned Blonde * Darker and Edgier * Dating Catwoman * Deadpan Snarker * Defrosting the Ice Queen * Deliberately Bad Example * Despair Event Horizon * Detached Sleeves * Didn't See That Coming * Didn't Think This Through * Disappeared Dad * Disguised in Drag * Dishing Out Dirt * Disney Death * Disney Villain Death * Disproportionate Retribution * The Dog Bites Back * The Drag-Along * Dragged Into Drag * The Dragon * Dragon with an Agenda * Dramatic Irony * Dude Looks Like a Lady * Dumbass No More * Elective Mute * Elegant Classical Musician * Enemy Within * Enemy Without * Establishing Character Moment * Even Evil Has Loved Ones * Even Evil Has Standards * Even Nerds Have Standards * Everyone Has Standards * Everyone Owns a Mac * Everything's Better with Spinning * Evil Is Not a Toy * Evil Overlord List * Evil vs. Evil * Eviler Than Thou * Exact Words * Explain, Explain... Oh, Crap! * Expy * Eye Scream * Face-Heel Turn * Face-Monster Turn * Fairy Tail Episode * Fake American * Fake Australian * Fake Brit * Fake-Real Turn * Fashionable Asymmetry * Faux Affably Evil * Female Misogynist * Feminine Women Can Cook * Festival Episode * Fiery Redhead * Five-Man Band * Five-Token Band * Flower in Her Hair * Forced To Be Evil * Four Eyes, Zero Soul * Fractured Fairy Tale * The Friend Nobody Likes * Friend to All Living Things * Gadgeteer Genius * Gamer Chick * Gender Inverted Trope * The Generic Guy * Genki Girl * Genre Savvy * Gilligan Cut * Girl Next Door * Girl Posse * Girliness Upgrade * Girlish Pigtails * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak * Girly Skirt Twirl * The Glasses Come Off * Graceful Ladies Prefer Purple * Gratuitous English * Gratuitous French * Gratuitous German * Gratuitous Italian * Gratuitous Spanish * Green Thumb * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold * Half the Man He Used to Be * Halloween Episode * Happily Adopted * Hazy Feel Turn * Heel-Face Brainwashing * Heel-Face Revolving Door * Heel-Face Turn * Heroic Bastard * Heroic BSOD * Heroic Sacrifice * "Hey, You!" Haymaker * Hilarity Ensues * Hollywood Nerd * Honor Before Reason * How's Your British Accent? * I Am Not Left-Handed * I Know Karate * I Surrender, Suckers * Icy Blue Eyes * Idol Singer * Ill Girl * In the Back * In the Name of the Moon * Incredibly Lame Pun * Informed Judaism * Innocent Blue Eyes * Instant Awesome, Just Add Ninja * Jerkass * Jerk Jock * Jerk with a Heart of Gold * Jerk with a Heart of Jerk * Jump Scare * Jumped at the Call * Karmic Death * Kick the Dog * Kid from the Future * Knight of Cerebus * Lady of War * Laser Guided Karma * Leaning on the Fourth Wall * Leotard of Power * Lethal Chef * The Libby * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine * Light Is Not Good * Light the Way * Lighter and Softer * Limited Wardrobe * Lipstick Lesbian * Look Behind You * Lost Orphaned Royalty * Lovable Coward * Lovable Jock * Lovable Libby * Loves My Alter Ego * Lower-Deck Episode * Magic Skirt * Magnificent Bastard * Making a Splash * The Man Behind the Man * Manipulative Bastard * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy * Meaningful Name * Meganekko * Meido * Minidress of Power * Missing Mom * Modesty Shorts * Moral Event Horizon * Muggle Best Friend * Must Have Caffeine * Mystical White Hair * Mythology Gag * Naïve Everygirl * Never Bareheaded * Never Live It Down * Nice Guy * No Fourth Wall * Nom de Mom * Non-Uniform Uniform * Not a Morning Person * Obviously Evil * Obliviously Evil * Occam's Razor * Of Corset Hurts * Oh, Crap! * The One Guy * One of the Boys * Only Sane Man * O.O.C. Is Serious Business * Opera Gloves * Ore Onna * The Orphan Trinket * The Other Darrin * Painting the Fourth Wall * Parental Abandonment * Passionate Sports Girl * Pet the Dog * Pink Girl, Blue Boy * Pink Heroine * Pink Means Feminine * Pint-Sized Powerhouse * Playboy Bunny * Playing with Fire * Plucky Comic Relief * Politically Incorrect Villain * Pom Pom Girl * Pragmatic Hero * Pragmatic Villainy * Precision F-Strike * President Evil * Press Pass Hat * Proper Tights with a Skirt * Psychosomatic Superpower Outage * Pungeon Master * Quicksand Sucks * Real Men Cook * Real Men Wear Pink * Reality Ensues * Red Eyes Take Warning * Red Ones Go Faster * Red Oni, Blue Oni * Redemption Equals Death * Rei Ayanami Expy * Relative Button * Revenge Before Reason * Right for the Wrong Reasons * The Rival * Roundhouse Kick * Save the Cat * Scare Chord * School Uniforms Are the New Black * Scout Out * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man * Serious Business * Shadow Archetype * She Cleans Up Nicely * Shipper On Deck * Shock and Awe * Shorttank * Shout Out * Showgirl Skirt * Show Within a Show * Shrinking Violet * Sick Episode * Significant Green-Eyed Redhead * Sixth Ranger * Skirt Over Slacks * Smart Guy * Smart People Speak the Queen's English * The Smurfette Principle * The So-Called Coward * Soapbox Sadie * Soundtrack Dissonance * The Southpaw * Spirit Advisor * Standard Snippet * Standing in the Hall * The Starscream * Statuesque Stunner * Stoic Spectacles * Storybook Episode * Straight to the Pointe * Strawman Has a Point * Suddenly Shouting * Suddenly Voiced * Sweet Polly Oliver * Swiss Messenger * Taking the Bullet * Talk to the Fist * Tank Top Tomboy * Tap on the Head * Teen Idol * "The Reason You Suck" Speech * Those Two Girls * Thou Shalt Not Kill * Threatening Shark * Tights Under Shorts * Tiny Tyrannical Tsundere * Tomato in the Mirror * Tomboy and Girly Girl * Tomboyish Baseball Cap * Tomboyish Ponytail * Tomboy with a Girly Streak * Too Much Information * Took a Level in Badass * Took a Level in Cheerfulness * Took a Level in Cynicism * Took a Level in Dumbass * Took a Level in Idealism * Took a Level in Jerkass * Took a Level in Kindness * Tough Room * Town Girls * Trademark Favorite Food * Tranquil Fury * Trauma Button * True Blue Femininity * True Companions * Tsundere * Tutu Fancy * Tux-She-Do * Two First Names * Understatement * Undying Loyalty * Unplanned Crossdressing * Vader Breath * Vizzini Gambit * We Really Do Care * Wham Episode * Wham Line * Wham Shot * What Do You Mean, It's For Kids? * What the Hell, Costuming Department? * What the Hell, Hero? * When You Coming Home, Dad? * Where the Hell Is Springfield? * Who Wears Short Shorts? * Wholesome Crossdresser * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes? * Why Don't You Just Shoot Him? * Why We Can't Have Nice Things * Wind Beneath My Wings * The Worf Effect * Worf Had the Flu * Would Hit a Girl * Wouldn't Hit a Girl * Would Hurt a Child * Wouldn't Hurt a Child * Xanatos Gambit * Xanatos Gilligan * Xanatos Sucker * You Are Too Late * "You!" Exclamation * You Go, Girl! * You Gotta Have Blue Hair * You Have Failed Me * You Have Outlived Your Usefulness * You Wouldn't Hit a Guy with Glasses * Zettai Ryouiki Other * Fanseries with similar themes * Voice actors